percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Side of Power: Chapter 12
Hey, Tony here. So right now, I have NO idea what's happening. Annabeth is still being lazy under the sky, Victoria is probably blowing her casket somehwere, and everyone else is sitting in the ruins. And now that I think about it, Callista and Jacoby are probably having a great time making out somewhere. I sighed and sat down, bored as infierno. up, Callista. I do have a life! And then, randomly, Victoria came and sat down next to me. And for the first time in my life I saw her crying. Crying. I mean sure, steam was rising from her puffy eyes and made her look demonic, but I could tell she was sad. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's up Vicky?" I said. She sniffled, and said, "Can I trust you?" "Of course." I said earnestly. "Well, um... it's really difficult to explain. But I *sniff* like... I like Jacoby." "Oh..." I said. "Then er... why so glum?" She held back a sob, and then said, "Well I was looking for someone to help me find my missing sword and then I walked in on him and Callista..." "Hey, it's ok. Jake's a douche-bagel anyway.." I said trying to be helpful. "B-but that's not it," she said, her eyes tearing up again. "When he saw me, he freaked out and started yelling at me. We got in this huge fight a-and..." she couldn't keep talking. Then she showed a cut on her arm. "What did he...?" She just started crying again, and I cradled her in my arms, telling her everything would be okay. Maybe it doesn't really seem like it, but Victoria is my best friend, despite all the fighting we have. Any person who hurts her is gonna pay. And that person's Jacoby Stryker. And next thing I knew, an explosion echoed throughout the sky. Victoria and I scrambled to our feet, pulling out our weapons. Smoke filled the air above Mount Othrys. We sprinted as fast as we could to the ruins. I guess our black phoenix drama had to wait. As we rounded to the top of the mountain, I gasped and saw dark ash billowing out if the center. I pulled out my sword, and kept running. Soon we were going through the ruins, past large dark marble pillars. I heard Callista release a stifled scream, which made me run faster. And then I turned a corner and saw the most horrific thing in my life. Dark ash covered the room, and an explosion in the ceiling was releasing it all. The dark powder filled my throat, and I shouted, "dejar cenizas!" There was another explosion, and the ash shot out of the ceiling like a volcano. The room cleared, and I saw Jacob laying on the floor unconscious. "Jake! Jake get up!" I said. But before I had time to do anything else, I heard Callista scream again, and then something hard hit the back of my head. I hit the floor, and everything was blurry. "C-Callitsa? Vict-toria?" I whispered. And there was a loud crack, and Victoria collapsed next to me. I noticed the back of my head was wet. "Bring them back to my house," I heard a shrill voice behind me say, and then I was whisked away in a funnel of darkness. Category:Dagostino Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page